Shindō Takuji
Shindō Takuji (神童の託児 Shindō no takuji, Lit Translation, "Prodigy Child,") is the prodigy of the Takuji Clan, having been personally tutored by famous individuals of the Royal Court such as Masanori Kawahiru himself whom had also taught the prodigy Hana Yūgure, his Father whom is the Head of the Takuji Clan, and the Shino Academy, having been able to pass within 1 year of entering in. It is also rumored that sometime before his Captainship, Shindō was apprenticed by legendary Soul Reaper, Seireitou. Though these are speculations that of yet to see credible proof by anyone else other than the Takuji Clan, seeing as someone as young as Shindō is believed to not have taken so many mentors and pass their expectations so quickly. Known to be the 2nd Child prodigy to be brought into Captainship since Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shindō is revered and respected for his title, if even a little envied by some of the Seated Officers of other Divisions for his stature and rank despite his young age. Appearance: Shindō is a well-developed, pale complexioned, lean and muscular young man, who's full height only is up to 5 ft 8 inches, leading him to be believed to be the shortest of the Captains as of yet. He has dark raven hair, cropped to where the top of it is spiked in a stylized fashion found common among his Clan backwards, while leaving two locks of his bangs to hang over his ears. He has dark Onyx eyes, another commong trait of the Takuji Clan. One curious physical trait about Shindō, is that unlike most accomplished Zanjutsu Masters he has very few scars marked on his body, just showing the prodigious skill he possesses. His Seireitei Captain & Soul Reaper uniform is a hybrid of his Clan's Elite attire. He wears the standard white Haori ''as needed, but discludes the ''Hitagi, leaving chest bare with the exception of a white Kosode ''with his Clan's Insignia just below the collar and in between his shoulder blades. He wears a black ''Hakama ''over what seems to be black leggings, but instead of using a traditional cloth sash, he's come to use a large purple rope that's tied around his waist, his Zanpakuto is fastened in a diagonal position where his right hand can reach it with ease. Shindō wears black sandals with white tabi socks. In addition, Shindō has a pair of arm guards that is wrapped around his forearms, over and around his knuckles, something that Takuji Clan Elite are accustomed to wearing when in any form of Military service. Personality: Shindō is a very dispassionate person in public, not taking the standard joys that most youths or even Captains would enjoy such as going to parties, drinking with comrades, or even associating with his Division Officers, not even his Lieutenant who admires him greatly. He often doesn't take anything of social calls or graces to be of consequence, not bothering to enjoy any conversation that doesn't involve straightforward buisness or some hidden agenda underlying it. His beliefs on the Gotei 13 is that of sheer, instinctive duty, following their orders no matter how inexplicable the demands nor the difficulties in accomplishing them. He has a reverant respect in the Law, a traditional sense of honor when following orders or fulfilling his duty as a Captain, ergo as a Soul Reaper. He has a strong belief that whatever the courts of Central 46 decide it is in the best interest of the Soul Society and Seireitei as a whole. When approaching other Captains, he greets them with a cold, uncaring attitude, once again showing non-existant interest in small talk, only tolerating their charades or unique personalities if they came to share him some information or came to converse on urgent matters, the prior and latter making him halt his brush-off disposition towards them. Despite him being an Elite of the Takuji Clan, he doesn't hold any superior views upon either the Seireitei or the Rukonagi citizens, finding in his eyes, any child could best a Noble if given the opportunity and training. However, if one talks big and doesn't have the skill, strength, or courage to back it up, he will condescend him/her, and find them a waste of his time. His relationship with his Clan is that of true familial feelings, despite his natural disposition of non-idle chatter, he finds himself at least feeling 'normal' around his Clan, able to converse some his worries, feelings, and thoughts to some of his family, mostly his cousin or sister. His father is one he comes to delegate matters involving either the Clan or the Gotei 13 in general, finding his advice and input always being one of importance and weight in his political decisions. His disposition towards Hollows is one of sheer duty, necessity, and instinct, no real harboring of hatred towards the supposed 'monster' race for following their Primal instincts, but more out of understanding in order for the universe to survive, the Hollow population must be kept in check and their rampages quelled. Whereas, when encountering Arrancar, he treats them on the same level as he would treat most of the Soul Society, something that would be looked down upon if he shared this openly. If an Arrancar talked as big as a Soul Reaper did, he would give them the chance to prove it, then treat them in the same fashion that he would if he found them disappointing or a waste of time. His view on the Red Sun religion is one of dispassionate emotion, finding that 'anyone' can worship or follow whatever faith they want, so long as it doesn't compromise who they are or their duties. With that in mind, he had nothing against Braeburn McTavish's religious ideals and beliefs, but has a nearly personal vehement hatred towards him for abandoning his duty during the Mourning War. However, his view on the radical Cults that follow the Red Sun religion are nothing more than deluded fanatics, beasts with no more intelligence than basic Hollows following their Primal instincts and need to be exterminated. Synopsis: Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: '''Grand Spiritual Energy': By far on equal standards with the other Captains of the Gotei 13, Shindō is a being of powerful innate energies, said to have a electrifying aura around him, especially when he is actually emotionally involved or upset, despite how rare the occasion it is. It is also noted, that he has several different types of Spiritual Energies within himself, one being Soul Reaper, one being Philosophy, and the last being Hollow. His Spiritual Pressure itself can be nearly visible, static shocks sent pulsating into the air, said to jar the nerves of lesser beings and bring caution to those that are engaging in conflict with him. The ability to weave perfect arcs of his own proximate atmospheric spiritual energy and meld it within his own has also been a considered prodigious ability, allowing him to contend with even the likes of Quincies on equal footing due to their extended ability of utilizing an "endless supply" of Spiritual Power. Genius Intellect/Prodigious Skill: By grasping the mere principles and putting them into action, practice, and hard work, Shindō was able to succeed in accomplishing things that no normal Soul Reaper his age would've have been able to achieve in the smallest fraction of time Shindō has. He is known to be one of the few Soul Reapers in hundreds of years to have passed the Shino Academy exams within a single year, something that hasn't been achieved since prodigies like Gin Ichimaru, or Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He's been known to have been tutored by the likes of Masanori Kawahiru, a member of the Royal Family, teaching him the principles and teachings of Philosophy energy, allowing him to achieve it within 5 years time. Thus, he was also taught by a famous ex-Soul Reaper Captain, Seireitou, though the amount of time it took for him to complete his mentorship and training with him is still unknown. High Endurance: Shindō has a high level of endurance, able to withstand powerful attacks and much punishment, able to keep his full fighting potential despite any injuries or handicaps he may have recieved. Shindō has been capable of recieving deep wounds from Captain-class adversaries, exceeding his own natural prowess in combat, and still capable of combatting them with full power against them. Incredible Strength: Despite his lithe appearance and physical size, Shindō possesses incredible physical strength having honed his body to perfection to further increase the effectiveness of all of his Soul Reaper powers and techniques. Having been capable of easily stopping towering Hollows with a single hand, Shindō's strength is only further increased by concentrated pulsations of his Internal Power as well as his Spiritual Power. Infiltration/Assassination Prowess/'Savvy': Due to his time within the Stealth Force, Shindō has attained a high amount of skill within the arts of infiltration, including how to mask his Spiritual Pressure without the aid of specialized equipment and presence, able to be on par with those of the Stealth Force on subterfuge tactics and skill. He also has a high enough understanding and skill within assassination in order to evade countless attempts on his life as well as employing tactics on opponents or enemies of plethora of situations/scenarios. Incomplete Philosophy Mastery Overpowering Spiritual Power: When donned, Shindō's abilities transcend far beyond the limitations of ordinary Soul Reapers or Hollows, and even Hybrid species such as the Visoreds and Arrancars. When donned, his body glows a golden aura, sending out an indescribable shockwave and crackles with his innate electrical energies that causes a storm to brew for kilometers around himself. It is with this form of power, Shindō reserves as a last resort as he wouldn't use it lightly and needs to achieve a perfect state of confidence within himself and the fight he is about to endure. The basis of his Philosophical power, is "Justice." Transcended Physical Power: When used, Shindō's physical abilities go beyond what singular and hybrid species are capable of using. With a simple flick of his finger, Shindō is capable of producing nearly a quarter of a mile wide shockwave that would rend asunder even the most durably built entity while stretching out for kilometers on end. Capable of recieving punishment unnatural to anyone's comprehension, Shindō's body becomes a tower that none can shake or shatter. Transcended Retained Abilities: When any of his four core powers within the Soul Reaper arts are utilized within his Philosophical energy, they are assimilated and projected with such power and grace, that it almost seems like an entirely different person. Moving at accelerated speeds that make it appear all of his enemies are standing still, very few entities in existence can keep up with him when he is utilizing Philosophy. When using Philosophy the damage behind his sword and martial art techniques become especially brutal as well as much more fluid and graceful as well. Even his Kidō spells breach the known realms of comprehension as he can employ series of interweaved or combined Kidō, as well as harness countless concealed wards or barriers and unleash devestating attacks through incantation. Transcended Spiritual Awarness: Capable of now sensing even the slightest disturbances, even when cloaked or hidden naturally from sensation and view, Shindō's ability to percieve what is reality and what is an illusion is now unmatched, whereas even the most crafty of illusions wouldn't even be able to faze him. Detecting even the most stealthy of individuals is now child's play to Shindō. Protection from Negative or Dispelling Effects: The main reason Philosophy is called the strongest echelon of supernatural energy is that it cannot be negated, broken down, or blocked. This includes the affects of Sekkiseki and Reason for Philosophy isn't spiritual power. Spirit Energy abilities that deal with energy-based function can work on Philosophy-based abilities, techniques, powers etc. Abeit not always easily, and some don't work at all. A side from Sekkiseki and Reason known Spiritual Powers or Spirit Tools, that cannot dismantle Philosophy are the Quincies '''abilities and the Seele Schneider. Also abilities that deal with Temporal, Spatial, or Reality Warping don't always work on Philosophy. Albeit, this is not entirely the case as other elder Spiritual Powers, such as the semi-sentient force known as Shinsei, as its Divine properties stem back to creation and is superior (in a way) as it is an evolving form of energy. '''Lightning Generation & Manipulation: Now capable of calling upon the powers of electricity without even the need of activating his Zanpakutō. By simply through will alone, Shindō can generate lightning from his very body and send it hurtling after enemies without heistance or quarry, capable of murderously wrending away any form of defense called upon his enemies. Augmenting his Zanpakutō further, his control over lightning can extend for dozens of miles, and can send things ablaze from a single storm he can generate. Zanjutsu Mastery Zanjutsu Prodigy: Being on the verge of becoming stronger in this skill area than any of the Captains of the Gotei 13, being equals with the likes of Kukkyōna Hayate and Ryouken Aizen, Shindō is by far one of the greatest masters within the techniques and skills of Zanjutsu. He has a great understanding of the principles and mechanics of each sword art, no matter how obscure, and ways to counter or match them. He also knows a great deal of Zanjutsu styles of his own, being taught from Masters such as Seireitou, and Masanori Kawahiru. He is also said to surpass even the likes of Kaze Sasayaki, a secretively master of Zanjutsu himself. Kendō Master: Taking the application of the ancient, physical powered stance of Kendō, Shindō has been able to employ devestatingly swift and powerful attacks with every thrust and stroke of his blade. Shindō has often spoke of the principle, "The strongest defense is a strong offense," when referring to his Kendō style of swordsmanship. When assumed in a level-stance, Shindō is said to predict many angles of attack without the aid of his six senses as well as defend from even the most simultaneous-burst attacks. With every stroke initiated by Shindō's Kendō thrusts, the minimum equivalent of the force yielded would be equalled to the crashing of a freight train, while maximum would shatter the foundation around him. Kenjutsu Master: Able to apply the sole form of his most preferred sword styles to any if not all his battles, Shindō's swordsmanship within the Kenjutsu Arts is only comparable to other infamously powerful swordsmen. Moving with both graceful dexterity, relentless speed, and powerful strokes, Shindō often applies the teachings of other martial arts within his Kenjutsu style, having been known to switch hands in the midst of battle to confuse his opponents as well as from one to two-handed styles as well. His Kenjutsu is a perfect blend between all four of his Soul Reaper abilities, Zanjutsu, Kidō, Hohō, and Hakuda, as he can employ and utilize each of them at will. It is said to be the "Perfect Reaping Art" when in the hands of Shindō's mastery of the said arts. *Kentama (剣たま, ken tama; Jap Lit Translation, "Blade Sphere.") Capable of employing hyper-speed movements from his master of the Hohō Arts, Shindō can preform an ultimate form of defense against simultaneous attacks and projectiles. By stemming spiritual energy into one arm and keeping the rest of his body completely still, Shindō can move his blade in many directions simultaneously, capable of fending off even the most relentless or ferocious of attacks or Kidōs. Jiyūkatte Master: One of the more excelling, if not unusual, sword styles that Shindō specializes in is the Jiyūkatte Arts (自由勝手, jiyuukatte; Jap Lit Translation, "Free Style."). This art is similar to what some citizens of the Living Realm as "Break Dancing," but is actually a fluid mix of the Kenpo Martial Art concept of the Water Principle, Shindō responds to instinctive stimuli as well as an effortless form of combat that doesn't tire him nor requires actual strength. In sync with his body, Shindō can preform any number of fluid gestures while swinging his sword, with the inclusion of utilizing other martial art principles in sync with his fighting style, such as the Internal Projection of power, from the Neijing Arts, or the discharge of physical power of the Li Arts, and even the swift grapple and finishing techniques of Jujutsu and Karate are also applicable. Thanks to Shindō's natural fluency within other forms of swordsmanship as well as hakuda, he is capable of overcoming most sword styles when all others fail against his opponents. Kihakuken Master: Taking the principles of the Neijing Arts, Shindō has applied it to a unique sword style all his own known as the Kihakuken Arts (気迫剣, kihaku ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Soul Blade."). By utilizing the internal force rather than the external force composited by his muscles, Shindō can project extranomically swift and dangerous energy along the path of his blade. Whether he is within direct reach of his enemy or not, Kihakuken techniques can be employed from a distance and are incredibly hard to predict or avoid, with only the most powerful forces of nature capable of repelling their energies. Capable of also rending asunder the fabric of one's Spiritual Flow within the body, Shindō can also assure that prolonged exposure to his attacks can cause even the most resilient of entities to be destroyed by their own corrupted spirit energy. Kidō Mastery Kidō Master: Being one to have attained many aspects, skills, and techniques of Kidō beyond that of ordinary Soul Reapers have gained, Shindō knows many spells, as well as Kidō Barriers and some basic Healing Kidō. He is known to have combined multiple spells together, one after the other, without incantation to strengthen attacks or defenses, further showing his strength within the art of Kidō. He is also rumored to know the specialized technique known as Shunkō, though only reverts to this art when his Zanjutsu is rendered useless. Shindō has dabbled within the Forbidden Kidō Arts, having been taught by his Father something only the Head and Elite of the Takuji Clan should know, though this has yet to be shown or revealed. *Silent Spell Employment: Shindō is revered for his ability to retain nearly, if not all of his prowess and power within a Kidō Art despite the lack of incantation. This allows Shindō to weave and project his spells to masterful extents that go beyond the ordinary limitations of what known Kidō practitioenrs thought to be impossible, even to the point of lacing spells without his target(s) notice in mid-battle. *Transcending Incantation Power: Something very few Kidō Masters possess is the ability to empower their Kidōs beyond their limitations in order to craft magnanimously powerful Kidō Spells. By doing this, Shindō has retained the ability to employ the weakest of Kidōs through incantation to become incredibly powerful, making out the simplest numbered spells into weapons of mass destruction. *Barrier & Ward Mastery: With the ability of weaving the specially crafted and silently deployed wards and barriers within impulse, Shindō's knowledge of the Kidō variant arts of weaving such constructs stems from his Clan's mastery within the X-Class Kidō known as Bunkō-shin, stemming from the carefully woven and crafted employment from the Occular Kidō, Tamenkyōme Chōetsu. *Interweaving Spellcasting: The special prowess Shindō had developed over the years has allowed him the unique ability of weaving Kidō spell within Kidō spell, capable of cloaking and sending them dormant within a spell while utilizing theo ther spells within them. He's even shown spell imbuement into his own Zanpakutō's powers, augmenting and changing the shape ofh is attacks for more versatile engagements. High-Powered Shunkō: Due to his innate Zanpakutō's ability to manipulate the electrons within the atmosphere and harness the power of elemental lightning, Shindō has also been capable of crafting his own variant of the infamous Hakuda-Kidō hybrid technique. Said to be a superior technique in comparison to the likes of even Yoruichi Shihōin's, Shindō alters the flow of his Shunkō by utilizing his innate talent of controlling electricity to a minute quality and finely controlling the flow of the electrical properties of his Shunkō to a skin-layered barrier, only flaring and discharging upon his own masterful command. Tamenkyōme (多面鏡目 Tamen-kyō-me, Lit Translation, "Triple Pronged Mirror Eye,"):A specialized Ocular Kidō belonging to the Takuji Clan, it enhances the user's vision and perception of everything within his/her sight. This gives a boost or heightened sense of reaction timing, reading the movements of the incoming target(s) or opponent(s), allowing them to evade or counter accordingly with thoroughness envied by many who worked for that kind've reflex timing. It also has the ability to see the scale of power in terms of Spiritual Energy, Reason, and Philosophy from entity to entity, as well as See-Through Illusions of any kind, whether they be Zanpakuto or Kidō. Tamenkyōme Chōetsu (多面鏡の目を超越 Tamen-kyō no me o chōetsu, Lit Translation, "Transcended Triple Pronged Mirror Eye,"): There is a level above the Tamenkyōme known as, Tamenkyōme Chōetsu. Its powers are enhanced while also giving way to more Kidō-based abilities of tremendous power, one of which is known through the Clan's legend as the Bunkō-shin (分光神, Bunkou-shin ; Lit Translation, "Spectral god."). The requirement of learning this Kidō is the personal large stores of Spiritual Energy within them, and strong sense of control and understanding of Tamenkyōme. Shindō's Bunkō-Shin's Passive Form.jpg|Shindō's Bunkō-Shin's Passive Form Shindō's Bunkō-Shin's Neutral Stance.jpg|Shindō's Bunkō-Shin's Neutral Form Shindō's Bunkō-Shin's Final Form.jpg|Shindō's Bunkō-Shin's Final Form Bunkō-shin (分光神, Bunkou-shin ; Lit Translation, "Spectral god,"): Bunkō-shin is known to be one of the highest classes of Kidō known, as it is incredibly resilient that it surpasses almost all known Kidō barriers or Sealing techniques, while retaining a high amount of destructive power. Depending on the mastery of this particular form of Kidō, one could access various abilities such as innate automatic protection, or enlarge and harness its incredible aggressive powers in combat. Able to keep around its user in sync of his/her movements, it is the highest grade known "Battle-Support" Kidō of the X-Class Kidō known. Having transcended normal Bunkō-shins from almost every generation, Shindō's mastery of the powerful technique, he has mastered each and every of the last variants within the Bunkō-shin's classes: The Passive, the Neutral, and the Final Form, Eiyūgōketsu. Hakuda Mastery Hakuda Mastery: Being one of adept skill in the Martial Arts, Shindō can hold his own against many an opponent with just his Hakuda techniques and hand-to-hand combat. Having studied under his Clan's personal tutors, the Shinō Academy, and furthering his potential during his time in the Stealth Force rising up to a position where Hakuda was highly demanded, the 3rd Seat position. Since that time, Shindō has furthered his prowess within the martial arts by being given lessons from infamous teachers from the likes of Masanori and Seireitou Kawahiru, both of which are prestigious and powerful Hakuda practitioners within their own rights. Within this time, Shindō has mastered many martial arts within gap of his sojourns as well as the supervision given to him by his own father, Sōdai Takuji. Besides the 4th Division Captain, Taiyō Ikidōri, and the Onmitsukidō Commander, Sazuke Tensai, Shindō is one of the foremost practitioners within the Martial Arts. Karate Master: Utilizing the specialized martial art to harden his skin and flesh, Shindō has been capable of fending off entire battallions with this sole martial art. Using movements that border his more aggressive, enraged side, Shindō uses quick movements to further a series of aggressive and impulsive techniques in order to not give the enemy pause or match their own innate speed. The force of which Shindō can employ these thrusts have been said to create explosions that could potentially decimate entire structures within his wake, depending on the ferocity of his attacks and the imbuement of his other powers within his attacks. Within a series of various, versatile techniques for his own use, Shindō is a respected and feared practitioner of the Karate arts. *Teijōha (定常波, teijouha; Jap Lit Translation, "Stationary Wave."): A Karate technique in which projects a powerful burst of physical force, imbued with internal force, Shindō can imbue this to nearly any form of his being is. By throwing out a punch, Shindō channels the natural External Force of his Karate, he can potentially blow apart an enemy without even needing to be in front of him. Being said to be as strong as the Neijing technique of Ikkotsu, Shindō employs this punch whenever he wants to obliterate an opponent with maximum amount of damage. *Hakire (波動切れ, ha kire; Jap Lit Translation, "Wave Slice.") By thrusting his limb in any angle, most preferably his leg, Shindō can generate a blast of enormous proportions from his body's naturally physical power. Imbuing this with his Spiritual Power, the shockwave can generate a blast capable of rending asunder the most durable or lethal of Kidōs, and could potentially rip his enemies in half if properly connected. *Kōkusukuryū (コークスクリュー, koukusukuryuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Corkscrew."): By twisting out his arm in a counter-direction of the limb thrown towards his enemy, Shindō can generate a force (enhanced by his Spiritual Pressure) that can both parry an incoming thrust of a weapon and then extend out to project a simultaneous attack of punishing force. Doing this, Shindō has been capable of fighting on equal terms with even the most masterful of swordsmen. *Shitai Tsuki (肢体突き, shitai tsuki; Jap Lit Translation, "Body Thrust."): The act of forcefully constricting your muscles and then releasing them all at once, Shindō can generate a sizeable shockwave from his entire body, with enough force and precision, that he can deflect simultaneous attacks coming from all directions. Employed with higher class Spiritual Pressures, such as Hollowfied or Philosphied ones, Shindō can project larger and more intricately woven pulses from his core, allowing him to fight at even higher planes mastery against even the most challenging of opponents. *Kafurinkusu (カフリンクス, kafurinkusu; Jap Lit Translation, "Cuff-Links."): A special style of fighting when an enemy's defense is at a higher level, Shindō simultaneously keeps his fists at a parallel stance while moving into attack an enemy. Instead of rearing back one's fist to power the other one, Shindō throws out both fists in unison, allowing one hand to be blocked while theo ther hand to strike his opponent. *Kikan Reizu (器官レイズ, kikan reizu; Jap Lit Translation, "Organ Raise."): The special breathing technique, in which, allows Shindō to forcefully raise his organs up into his rib cage to protect them from critical damage or mortal wounds. Jujutsu Master: The "Pacifist's way of Fighting," or so some claim, Shindō has often used this technique to calm down his colleagues when he was younger, as well as defeat his sparring partners without harming them. Utilizing the calm, fluid aura around him from the Water Principle, Shindō can indefinitely move and grapple his enemies with incredible skill and prowess, capable of even grappling people of high calibers while appearing to have disappeared from their perception altogether (although this can be enhanced with the employment of Kidō). Utilizing his more than capable finite control over his Spiritual Pressure and the proximate Spiritual Pressure around himself, Shindō is said to throw his opponents multiple times with earth-shattering force without even needing to make contact with his opponent himself. *Fluent Stepping: From the most basic of martial art concepts, Shindō assumes a stance that allows to get within the enemy's personal space and then flow around them within an instant. Utilizing the Jujutsu grappling in sync with his natural adeptness within the basic martial arts, Shindō can easily grapple an enemy and send them crashing with immense force into the ground, creating a perfect counterattack with the least needed force possible. *Judō Jitsuryoku Surō (受動実力スロー, judou jitsuryoku surou; Jap Lit Translation, "Passive Force Throw."): The special, high-class Jujutsu technique in which Shindō weaves his Spiritual Pressure with the gestures and movements his enemy's momentum and his own. Shindō has the capability of grappling enemies by weaving countless strands of his own Spiritual Energy, wrapping them around his opponent, and then harnessing his digit gestures to throw them into the ground or objects with incredible force. Neijing Master: Probably one of the oldest and most hidden forms of martial art combat known, Shindō learned this martial art under the careful guidance of Hakuda Grandmaster, Seireitou Kawahiru. By harnessing his internal force, Shindō can project power that is not required to make contact with his enemy, nor is restricted to aggression or passive defense. By mastering this energy, Shindō can graft the flow of Neijing energy within himself and pulsate it in a "waving" fashion, capable of blowing enemy attacks completely by him without their knowing or them percieving it. Able to project powerful shockwaves of damaging force towards his enemies both with and without making contact, Shindō's prowess within the Neijing energy practitioning is just beneath Grandmaster level. *Ikkotsu: The technique in which one harnesses one's internal force and throws it out in a condensed, neijing energy-harnessed punch, Shindō can create a shockwave so powerful it can wrend even the most durable of entities' organs and skin asunder, and throw them across the horizon with considerable force. This kind of attack bypasses the natural defenses of Spiritual Pressurized armor or Hierro, and can even force the Quincy technique of Blut to become liability, as it can implode the central spiritual system relied for the defensive properties. *Sōkotsu: The technique in which one employs an even more powerful employment of Neijing energy. Shindō projects this with a Karate-stance variant of a vertically-aligned double punch, Shindō's force inserted into the body of which he strikes causes such a massive implosion from the insides of his enemies, that the body literally starts to shatter under the pressure. Capable of launching this from even a kilometer away, with not even much gap of time for an enemy to be able to counter, Shindō's ultimate projection of neijing technique is said to be so destructive, that it not matter whom it strikes as it will always obliterate his opponents if struck. *Shūryūkotsu (周流コツ, shuuryuu kotsu; Jap Lit Translation, "Flowing Around Bone."): A technique by utilizing the natural currents of Neijing energy, Shindō can create a whirlwind like affect that enables him to completely bypass an incoming attack, no matter how much force or aggression is put into it. From the eye of the beholder, no matter how keen of perception they have, it will look as if he simply disappears into thin air, before reappearing directly behind the attack or the attacker. *Shōnetsujigoku Kotsubai (骨灰, kotsubai; Jap Lit Translation, "Burning Hell, Bone Ash."): Considered to be the most powerful technique involving neijing energy of Shindō's own creation. Shindō harnesses a force of neijing energy into its most potent form, while mingling it with his own Spiritual Energy. The appearance can manifest such as black flames, as he strikes his opponent with the same tenacity and destruction, but has the ability to explode upon contact. When an even glancing blow from this technique, the neijing energies feed off of the target's internal force and continue to deconstruct the body until nothing is left. It is said to be Shindō's ultimate Martial Art technique, the Killing Art and his determination to utterly destroy his enemy. Hohō Mastery Hohō Mastery: Shindō is one of the highest skilled practitioners of the Hohō arts, specifically the Flash Step, being able to keep up with the Captain of the 2nd Division/Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force as well as compete with the likes of Captain Hayate and other swift Captains. He is known to be incredibly fast, using swift movement with his Flash Step to make the smallest fraction of steps ''to evade or follow-through with attacks along with rapid burst ''steps, creating dozens of afterimages in his wake, also capable of making long steps ''that can cover great distances when needed. '''Way of the Onmitsukidō Artisan': Having studied and memorized nearly all of the relevent techniqeus within the Onmitsukidō's capabilities, both old and new, Shindō has attained a wide arsenal of fluid movements and gestures that can allow him to move with both precision and grace, while retaining immense speed and force with every step and run he makes. With these techniques, he's proven himself not just a swift combatant, but a stealthy one, capable of moving undetected through even the most dense of defenses, Shindō can kill without being seen and leave without being ever heard. Instaneous Combatant: Capable of projecting his body through multiple angles and directions at once, Shindō can move and fight at hyper-sped combat with even the highest-caliber of opponents. Moving with the direction of his own instincts, senses, and will, Shindō can keep up and detect his enemies, even before they arrive at their destination. This is only heightened by his use of the Tamenkyōme and Tamenkyōme Chōetsu, as his visual prowess heightens his other senses and can percieve his incoming movements to keep up with the most daunting of versatile opponents. Equipment/Paraphernalia: Zanpakutō: 645px-Kirin_Sealed_Appearance.jpg|Kirin Sealed Appearance Kirin_Shikai_Appearance.jpg|Kirin Shikai Appearance Kirin '''(麒麟 kirin; Jap Lit Translation, "Chinese Unicorn.): The Zanpakutō's sealed form is that of a larger than average Chokutō katana, it having a black wooden sheath identical to that of the hilt, the insignia of the Clan purposely engraved onto the body of the sheathe just a 6 inches below the hilt. It has a 4 1/2 long blade. '''Shikai Form: When uttered the release command, "Scream, Kirin (スクリーム、キリン Sakebi, Kirin; Lit Definition, "Scream, Giraffe.") No real physical change happens to the blade itself, with the exception of a bright blue-white electric currents travelling up and down the blade. Passive Abilities: The power of Shindō's Zanpakutō revolves around manipulating electrical currents within the air, atmosphere, and body, allowing a wide range of abilities at Shindō's disposal. From either causing enemies to become paralyzed by a mere gesture and controlling movement of his Zanpakutō, to sending out a shockwave by thrusting his blade into the earth and in all directions around himself, Shindō's Zanpakutō is supposed to be one of the most powerful Element-Weather-based Zanpakutō in the History of the Soul Society. Sandā Gakudan: By summoning the power of the atmosphere's electrons itself, Shindō can call down a series of lightning bolts of incredible power and versatility. Striking at his target(s) at will, Shindō can perfectly guide and assail his enemies without even needing to move a step. This technique was able to bring down Anton Semenov, whom boasted of impressive speed and dexterity, albeit was surprised by the technique's employment. Raikurai Yari: A projected, elongated blade of condensed Spiritual Energy and electrical force, Shindō can discharge this within an instant of thrusting his blade, capable of slicing through most if not any form of elemental material. Shindō has been seen slicing through buildings with ease, and through entire hillsides as if they were made of plaster. Raikō Hōkō: By summoning a large, concentrated burst of electrical energy into a orb-like center, akin to a Cero, Shindō can employ a devestating shockwave of lightning energy towards his targets. Not only is this attack hard to evade, once deployed, it is producing a viusally blinding affect, that produces a shockwave of enormous propotions when struck. It is said to be one of Shindō's most deadly techniques available to Kirin. Bankai: Kirinsandā '''(キリンサンダー, Lit Translation, "Chinese Unicorn Thunder."): Shindō activates his Bankai by allowing his blade to skyrocket in a stream of lightning into the heavens, concentrating the fullest powers of lightning and thunder into a key point in the thunderclouds above him. Shortly after, the true form of his Zanpakutō takes shape as a mythical beast, mounted high above above everything within vicinity of the storm. Channeling it, Shindō commands this apparition of lightning energy to a masterful extent, being nearly impossible to evade or counter its wrath, dubbing as one of the strongest if not the strongest Captain-class Bankai next to the Head Captain's. '''Dauntless Spiritual Power: Shindō's Spiritual Power, once assimilating his Bankai's powers, becomes extranomically grander and more fine tuned, capable of stretching for nearly a dozen miles and any Soul could feel as if they are crackling of static electricity. Exerting raw, electrical Spiritual Power and Energy at this point would result in a thunderclap of highly potent shockwaves that would rip the very landscape asunder and carve enemies apart who are not careful to pay heed of Shindō's rise of power. Immense Speed: Shindō's powers, especially when donning his Bankai's abilities onto his own body, gains incredible velocity and speed on the battlefield. Capable of matching any Hohō Master in any deft form, Shindō can quickly overtake the swiftest of combatants, as well as launch nearly instaneous strikes of lightning at his opponents at a range exceeding over a dozen miles without effort. This also proves to be a testament of his Bankai's accuracy and range in tracking down and eliminating targets. Immense Physical Ascencion: Generating electrical impulses into his body, Shindō can enhance his physical properties to an incredible degree, able to contend with any prowess of physical-adept entities and their Bankai naturally imbued properties. Using this alongside his Hollowfication, Shindō was able to completely overwhelm a Bankai-imbued Akira Uchiwa, pummeling him without contest. Enhanced Shikai Techniques: Alongside all of his abilities, Shindō has greatly enhanced his Shikai-based abilities to staggering heights. Yakubyōgami (やくびょうがみ, yakubyougami; Jap Lit Translation, "Angel of Death."): Shindō assumes one of the most deadly traits of his Bankai by absorbing its entiriety of energy from the heavens and into, onto, and around his form, projecting a lightning-visage akin to that of an Angel, often a effigy of the Quincy: Vollständig. With wings composed of heightened, electrical energy composed of vein-like filaments of Spiritronic fibers and threads, Shindō's speed, power and physical characteristics are magnified immensely while donning this form. It is said that Shindō once fought a Quincy donned in the Vollständig, and Shindō utterly crushed him without any sign of effort. Hollowfication: Ángel Caído '''(堕天使 ''Datenshi ''; Jap & Span Lit Translation, "Fallen Angel."): The form of Shindō's Zanpakutō during his donning of his Hollow mask is that of black-white Lightning in contrast to the vivid blue-white lightning. This is the sign of his Hollowfied energies taking shape and form in sync with his Soul Reaper's. '''Half-Worn Mask: In this form, Shindō is often taunting his opponents due to the minute amount of Hollowfied Spiritual Power rushing through his veins. Granting him augmented strength, speed, and endurance, Shindō is capable of overwhelming Lieutenant-class entities with ease without even releasing his Zanpakutō or using Kidō itself. Fully Donned Mask: This form is when Shindō is most potent in battle. In sync with his Soul Reaper abilities, he is nearly unstoppable, capable of taking down many enemies at once of the Seated Officer class, even seen as one of a wraith-like ability when using Flash Steps. Augmenting his Soul Reaper powers, Shindō can deliver potent destructive blasts, move with even higher rate of precision, and take much more damage against his enemies. Ressureccion Form: Ángel Caído's released state looks to be that of a twisted abomination in terms of angelic creatures. Wearing dark grey skin, Shindō's eyes become a dark black sclera with yellow irises, that is if Tamenkyōme isn't in use at the time. With the difference in hair color shifting from raven black to light black and growing to the length of the small of his back, two large wings sprout from his back from where his shoulder blades would be. Taking the form of webbed hands, with knuckles, finger nails long enough to be talons, Shindō's form strikes both terror and caution to those when he dons his most powerful form. *Immense Augmentated Spiritual Power: When used in sync with either his Shikai or Bankai, Shindō's Spiritual Power is undeniably powerful. Capable of sending a ghastly, eery projection of his most basest emotions and killing intent, Shindō is said to have caused tremors for miles, with wild winds buffeting the horizon as well as a constant wave of kinetic shockwaves funneling from underneath his feet. When donned, Shindō was capable to overwhelm Akira Uchiwa with ease, overpowering his fearful swift Bankai form with ease when in sync with his Yakubyōgami. *Augmented Physical Power: Ángel Caído's ability to augment Shindō's already considerable physical prowess is nothing to bat an eye at. When used in sync with his Bankai technique, Yakubyōgami, Shindō beat Akira with ease, crushing his body to the point of near death as well as reduce several cliffsides and large portions of the landscape to nothing but craters. *Instaneous Regeneration: Boasting Instant regenerative powers, Shindō used this power many a time in his battle with the Enraged Hollowfied Akira, as his opponent's ruthless assault kept hammering and crushing his body, bones, and internal organs at such a rate he would've been crushed if he hadn't been using his Hollowfied powers. *Cero: Shindō's Cero ''is capable of reducing, and closely matching Enrage Hollowfied Akira's ''Cero. While ultimately losing the Cero ''"Duel", it was enough to force the two ''Ceros ''to explode in mid-air to avoid a direct fatal blow. The explosive yield has yet to be seen, but its presumed to be incredibly powerful, and closely resembling the legendary ''Cero Oscuras that only Fully Transformed Espada-class Arrancars would possess. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Shindō's physical appearance is inspired by Masashi Kishimoto's NARUTO character, Sasuke Uchiha. *Shindō's Zanpakuto's abilities are based on Sasuke Uchiha's natural affinity for Lightning Style Jutsu, also the name of his Zanpakuto was inspired by his ultimate lightning technique, Kirin. *Shindō's use of Lightning Zanpakuto powers is roughly based on a old character I made up, but rennovated for Shindō's use. *I made Shindō to keep the rythym for child prodigies having the position of 10th Division Captain, and his personality is a nice hybrid of both NARUTO's ''Sasuke Uchiha ''and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *Shindō's Hollow Mask is artwork given credit to deviantArtist SkyFire147. Quote(s): In progress... Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:10th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Male